


Hyung!

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: A drabble dump of my works about our resident emperor and the kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Minhyun's interactions with the entire magnae line and to be honest, it has to be one of my top favorite things in Wanna One. So, I came up with this drabble dump. It's a play it by the ear kind of fic so please be patient. thank you and enjoy!

When the BNM boys go back to Youngmin and Donghyun, things are already set for their debut as a 4 member group. Neither Daehwi nor Woojin have time to think about the former Wanna One members amidst all the preparations. Between composing, recording, making a choreography and endless hours of practice, their minds and bodies are too tired for any other concerns other than tomorrow.

 

 

It is when the hectic schedules of debut have lulled, being in their second week of promotions that they suddenly have more time to think. Woojin stared at the ceiling, wondering why he couldn't sleep. They had just finished filming a variety show and he could already hear Donghyun snoring at the bunk below him. He knew he should sleep; they had a music show the next day and that meant extra long days. He knew but still, Woojin was wide awake.

Woojin frowned at the darkness, willing his mind to shut up and sleep. With a heavy sigh, he gave up on trying and sat up. He reached for his phone, quickly looking up his contacts, pausing as he considered if he should do it. His hyung promised that it was okay for Woojin to call him anytime. But did that really include calls from insomnia ridden dongsaengs at 1 in the morning? And if Woojin had heard right, his hyung's group was making a comeback soon.

 

"Ah whatever." Woojin muttered, pressing call before he could question it. If it didn't get picked up within two rings, Woojin would hang up.

 

"Woojin ah?" A sleepy voice answered.

 

Woojin smiled. "Minhyun hyung." He chuckled. "Did I wake you?"

 

"Yeah but it's fine. What's up? Is everything okay?" Minhyun asked sleepily.

 

"Yeah, everything's fine. You'd hear from Youngmin hyung if it wasn't." Woojin replied.

 

"So, why are you calling?"

 

Woojin stilled, thumbing at the pillow case. He didn't know how he could say it without sounding like a child. He and Jihoon kept insisting that they weren't kids anymore during Wanna One so why was he calling his hyung now that he couldn't sleep?

 

 

"Woojinnie?" Minhyun called out after a few moments of silence.

"... I'm here, hyung." Woojin whispered, trying to think of a way to say without sounding like a child.

Minhyun chuckled and Woojin could hear some rustling, probably his hyung moving around as well. "You can't sleep, right?"

Woojin made a non committal sound, cheeks heating up even if he was alone.

"Want hyung to sing for you then?" Minhyun said, amusement evident in his voice.

Woojin whined, freezing when he heard Donghyun move around in his bunk. He waited until Donghyun quieted down before answering Minhyun. ".... You promised I could call you anytime."

"I know." Minhyun said softly and Woojin could imagine the smile on his hyung's face as he said it. "Okay, hyung will sing for you. Just lie down, Woojinnie."

 

 

Woojin did as he was told, pulling the blankets over him as Minhyun started singing. It was a soundtrack for a drama that woojin remembered Seongwoo and Minhyun watching before. Smiling to himself, Woojin closed his eyes as he placed the phone on his pillow, content on listening to his hyung's sweet voice. After the song was finished, Minhyun had called for him before continuing with another song when Woojin responded.

 

"Hyung, I'm sleepy now." Woojin mumbled in the middle of the second song.

Minhyun stopped singing then, voice turning lower as he whispered. "Okay, good night, Woojinnie. You can call me whenever you can't sleep, okay?"

"Hmmm.. you spoil us too much. You sang for us almost every night."

Minhyun chuckled. "I thought you hated it?"

"No.... no one did." Woojin mumbled, voice turning drowsier.

"Good to know." Minhyun replied. "Sweet dreams, Woojin ah."

"Sweet dreams, Minhyunnie hyung."

 


	2. Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and his beloved Minhyun hyung

There’s something about watching Minhyun practice that just makes Jihoon smile. His hyung is always giving his best at everything and that just inspires Jihoon to do his best too. Right now, Minhyun is singing along to the demo of One Love and as usual, the itch to record it is almost palpable. But Jihoon doesn’t know whether recording it with his phone, having lasting proof is better than watching it in person, memorizing everything with his own eyes and ears.

 

No, it definitely isn’t.

 

So Jihoon settles himself against the wall, staring at their vocal unabashedly. Minhyun always loses himself in whatever he’s singing so watching him during these times is easier, easier than watching him across the room when he’s playing around with Jinyoung and infinitely easier than watching him and Seongwu whisper in each other’s ears wrapped up in their own little bubble.

 

Jihoon isn’t dumb. He knows he has a crush on Minhyun, has known ever since their Produce days. It’s just that he hoped it was something that would go away with the passage of time. Crushes are supposed to be fleeting, short bursts of admiration. They aren’t supposed to last for almost two years.

 

Woojin calls him dumb but he doesn’t really push the topic any further. Minhyun is Woojin’s favorite hyung so Jihoon knows his best friend at least has an inkling to why moving on from Minhyun is difficult. And it’s not that Jihoon hasn’t tried. Jihoon remembers staying up late one night and watching all of Minhyun’s embarrassing videos with Daniel. While their center had laughed and giggled throughout the night, Jihoon can’t help but find those things cute, albeit feeling a sense of secondhand embarrassment for the other as well.

 

It’s fine though. Jihoon is fine. He’s a grown up now and he can handle all these feelings.

 

That was then and this is now. And now, Jihoon doesn’t know why but it’s like everything he has bottled up inside is threatening to spill out any second now. Maybe it’s because this is their final comeback and time really is running out for them but Jihoon is starting to feel restless and antsy. Facing D-day without telling Minhyun anything leaves a heavy feeling in Jihoon’s gut and he can’t, for the life of him, understand why.

 

“Jihoonie?”

The sweet voice snaps Jihoon out of his trance and he blinks slowly, noting that Minhyun has placed the lyric sheet down on the keyboard. He wonders how long he’s been staring blankly at the other and he flushes with embarrassment. “S-sorry, hyung. I must have zoned out.”

Minhyun’s brows furrow. “You’ve been doing that a lot these days. What’s up? Is something bothering you?”

“Just… worried, hyung. It’s the final comeback.” Jihoon excuses, surprised to hear how genuine his voice sounds. It has been a constant worry in his head.

“Jihoonie.” Minhyun says, voice softer than Jihoon has heard before. Jihoon swears he just blinked and the next thing he knows, his crush has him wrapped in a tight hug.

“Hyung!” Jihoon squeaks out, face burning already.

“You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine, Jihoon ah.” Minhyun whispers, rubbing the top of Jihoon’s head while running his other hand up and down Jihoon’s back. “This might be our final comeback as Wanna One but all endings are just new beginnings. We’re all going to be just fine and you know what? We’ll all meet again on the top. There might be a few changes but you’ll still have us hyungs, the kids and Woojinnie. You’re not going to be alone.”

 

That’s all it takes for Jihoon to snap. In an unexpected turn of events, Jihoon finds himself crying and breaking down in Minhyun’s arms. It’s almost shocking how his supposedly flimsy excuse becomes surprisingly real. But then again, Minhyun does have that ability to ground them and make them focus on what’s important. All of the emotions he tried to keep at bay just pour out and Jihoon whispers all the worries in his heart while Minhyun comforts him as much as he can. Jihoon has no idea how long the two of them stay like that but his tears soon dry until he’s just resting in Minhyun’s arms.

 

“Hyung, I’m done crying now.” Jihoon mumbles. He says that but his body speaks differently. His head falls on Minhyun’s chest, eyes closing on their own.

Minhyun hums, patting Jihoon’s head. “I’m glad. Go sleep then.”

“But what about practice?”

“It won’t be for a few hours. You still have time to sleep.” Minhyun whispers, kissing the crown of Jihoon’s head. “Let hyung hold you for a while. You don’t like my hugs so I rarely get to do this.”

The words make Jihoon blush, making him hide his face deeper in Minhyun’s chest. “I love your hugs.” He protests weakly. “I really do.”

 

Minhyun coos, calling Jihoon cute and adorable and though if it was anyone else, Jihoon would have rolled his eyes and walked away, Jihoon stays in place, drinking in the undivided attention from his most beloved hyung.

 

Jihoon wonders if this is the time to come out and say how he feels. He wonders if the smile on Minhyun’s face would fall, wonders if the nonexistent space between their thighs would suddenly come to and he wonders, above all, if Minhyun’s eyes filled with warmth and concern would suddenly turn cold and careful around him.

 

The image makes Jihoon’s heart hurt enough that his face falls, causing Minhyun’s eyes to gleam with worry. But Jihoon quickly waves him off and in a bout of courage, he delves back into Minhyun’s embrace. He can tell Minhyun is surprised by his action, his hyung’s body stiffening up for a second before he is once again wrapped in warm, strong arms.

 

“Hyung is always going to be here for you, Jihoon ah. No matter what happens, don’t forget that, okay?” Minhyun says, voice soft and gentle.

 

This might be the perfect time to confess, now that he’s assured but Jihoon still holds it in, wanting to preserve this moment as it is.

 

Jihoon might not know what the future holds but at least, he will have this moment, have this rose colored moment with his beloved Minhyun hyung.

 

And for Jihoon, it’s more than enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... was supposed to make jihoon confess but i chickened out so HA. I am honestly super soft for Jihoon's obvious crush on Minhyun because it's like every first love on anime. It's so cute and pure and just u.u ;; <3


End file.
